


I'll fill you with my love

by Shaeydyrllah



Series: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Bondage, Bottom Dean, Castiel Possesses Dean, Dark Castiel, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Possessed Dean Winchester, Possessive Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 05, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaeydyrllah/pseuds/Shaeydyrllah
Summary: Castiel knelt before his bed, eyes wide and haunted. “You always hurt me with your words. Harsh and unforgiving. But I can see into your soul, the things you hide from yourself. Your desire to give up control, your desire to love and be loved. Yet you allow fear to govern your head and heart. Once they are mine we will not make that mistake.”In which Castiel decides the best way to stop Dean from saying yes to Michael is to possess Dean himself. If it takes being inside Dean physically to convince him then Castiel is more than willing.





	I'll fill you with my love

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first attempt at writing smut. I've been reading it for 5 years so hopefully, this isn't awful. I should probably have started off with something tamer tbh.
> 
> So, rape/non-con warning-Castiel mentally manipulates Dean with his grace to convince him to have sex and to give himself up as Castiel's vessel

_“I gave everything for you, and this is what you give to me!”_

Castiel glowered down at Dean. The enormity of his wrath was constrained by the limits of his vessel. When he struck Dean he did not hit him with his own flesh but that of his vessel. Dean could not feel the betrayal that resonated from every fibre of his contained being. _Such dull senses_. Dean could never comprehend the enormity of Castiel.

 Of course, Dean didn’t doubt the strength he possessed but having never had it be directed at him first hand he had developed a number of fallacies.  Castiel’s grace thrashed angrily inside of Jimmy Novak. All that he had given for Dean was being carelessly thrown away. Not five minutes ago Dean had contacted a preacher, intent on giving himself to Michael. Had all Castiel done been in vain? No, he couldn’t accept that. He was on the righteous path. Dean’s cause to avert the apocalypse was a noble one, he had simply become lost along the way.

Humans were so prone to losing their way, the gates of hell could attest to that.

Dean was sprawled hazardously across a bed in one of Bobby’s lesser used rooms. Smooth golden skin was adorned with jagged cuts and scrapes. Castiel felt the first stirrings of guilt. Dean could not understand all that he was throwing away. He was falling, so very quickly. The preternatural strength of which he used to throw Dean so easily into the alleyway walls was one of the lingering merits that marked his difference to an ordinary human. Soon he’d be only an angel in name. Not even that, Castiel knew his family would be only too happy to officially disown him.

Castiel shivered, remembering the fury that rose in him. _Such an alien feeling_. He couldn’t remember if he had experienced it to such an extent before Dean. _How strange._ How strange that a timeless being of immense power and knowledge could mark time in terms of before and after his encounter with a simple human.

Nothing was simple about Dean Winchester. He defied all of Castiel’s preconceptions, ideas he had held for millennia.  Angels were not built for such strong emotions, all angels knew this. He couldn’t help but think of Anna, the angel who fell in love with humanity, who would have erased Dean (and Sam) from existence for the greater good. The same Anna that Dean had lain with. Castiel’s hands clenched into trembling fists. _Jealousy_. Another potent emotion, one he was unaccustomed to.  How dare Dean Winchester force him to think, to feel and abandon him on this path.

He took a steadying breath, _I am in control, I am in control of this vessel, in control of myself._ He was becoming rapidly familiar with the nuances of his vessel; palms itching with sweat, muscles twitching and heart pounding. Humanity was so messy. No wonder Uriel was so disgusted, he must have hated even being in their flesh. Despite how well Jimmy fit as a vessel it was still too confining. It was endlessly frustrating that Dean could never hear his real voice or look upon his countenance less he be incinerated by the very sight. Perhaps if he could _see_ Castiel he would help him make sense of the confusing tidal wave of emotion.

Objectively Castiel could accurately pinpoint the attributions of any physiological factor to an emotional state. He understood attraction scientifically, theoretically. What over way should an angel understand it? Never before had he possessed a desire to experience it. Defying his family and aiding the escape of Dean, never before would he have contemplated stepping so far out of line. He could no longer recognise himself. And yet he did not regret it. No, they would save the Earth, humanity was worth saving. He would remind Dean of this.

Castiel’s hands trailed down to stroke darkened blonde hair. _Dean_ , his lovely Dean. _So confusingly simple._ Castiel couldn’t allow his blind loyalty to Sam, even to Adam pervert their path. His hand clenched in Dean’s hair pulling too tight, the human let out a soft whimper causing the angel to relax his grip. Had he not given this man enough, his trust, his loyalty. Even his faith. That which was reserved for the Almighty. He was falling because of this man. Perhaps it was not so surprising, angels were designed to obey, his allegiance had merely shifted to a more worthy target.

It irked him. No, it infuriated him. All that he was had been laid out for Dean to command. Dean would throw all of their progress (admittedly very little) away for his brothers. He would do anything to stop Sam from saying yes, from Adam doing the same, a boy he barely knew. Did Castiel mean nothing to him, were his sacrifices not as great, was he less worthy?

He took a shuddering breath. He couldn’t help but hate Sam Winchester at that moment. The one person who inspired Dean’s complete devotion, effortlessly. It killed him.

No, Dean would not say yes. Sam may do as he pleases. Did he not have a claim on Dean, the Righteous Man. Had Castiel after forty long years not torn and massacred his way through the depraved to liberate his glorious soul? Surely he was more entitled than Sam to Dean’s unquestioning loyalty.

If only Dean could see him, know him.

He felt shame when he remembered throwing Dean around like a helpless ragdoll. All of Castiel’s carefully planned speeches and rationalisations had vanished from his mind at the sight of Dean’s submission. It wasn’t just anger that his sacrifices were in vain, it was fear. Castiel couldn’t bear to see Dean be replaced, filled by another’s light and essence, to be outshone and later discarded as a broken toy.

Visions of brilliant blue/white light radiating from Dean’s eyes, Dean becoming a stranger in his own body, pulled so far away from Castiel’s own grasp. It filled him with horror.

He would not blame Dean for giving in. He would blame himself for not saving him. Saving that beautiful soul which cried and clung to him in despair. The most beautiful thing in existence. Castiel bordered on blasphemy. Losing Dean was incomprehensible. After all, Dean was all he had left, he had severed ties with all other he had cared for.

Castiel sat carefully at the edge of Dean’s bed. He ran a finger across his cheek gently. A warm glow marked the disappearance of the cuts. Castiel healed each cut one at a time. It was addictive to see the light of his remaining grace run beneath Dean’s skin. It was like they were touching for real, beyond his prison of flesh. He let out a content sigh, watching each wound he inflicted fade along with the traces of grace on his skin. His grace itched t be inside of Dean.

Dean had wanted to give in, he reminded himself. _I am failing him_. If he wouldn’t obey Heaven he would obey Dean. Dean wanted to stop the apocalypse but his vision was too human, too limited by sentiment. Castiel would have to do it for him, stop the apocalypse, make Dean follow through with his convictions.

 _Lovely, wilful Dean_. Dean who only knew obedience to his own father, completely unfazed by the commands of Heaven. How could Castiel command Dean? He was so used to following Dean’s orders, giving orders of his own had always been a fruitless endeavour.

Maybe Dean didn’t want to be in control, Castiel rationalised. After all, he had been willing to offer himself up to Michael, to give in to the role’s that destiny gave them as Gabriel put it. So full of worry and responsibility Dean felt it was his duty to take charge, to command. He equated obedience with weakness.  But now Castiel would obey Dean, would help him in the only way he could to fulfill his goal. Castiel would take control, would willingly take all of Dean’s responsibilities. After all, Castiel was weak, too weak to let Dean go where he could not follow.

He lay a soothing hand on Dean’s forehead. Exhaustion, fear and misery radiated from the poor human, _his_ human.  Castiel had been wrong to harm Dean. That was obviously not the way to set Dean back on his path to stop the apocalypse. Dean required gentleness, persuasion, to willingly give up control to Castiel.

Silently leaving the bed, Castiel crossed the room to search for something. Handcuffs. His mouth quirked in amusement, few other households would have such an item lying around so casually.  He paused seeing Dean stir slightly in his sleep. He would have to work quickly. Efficiently and with as little noise as possible he secured Dean’s wrists to the headboard of the bed.  Dean would have to remain here until he was convinced to give over control to him. Castiel smoothed the edges of the duvet out, _this is unnecessary there is no reason for me to delay any longer._

This time his hand went to Dean’s shoulder, the one which still held his mark. “Dean, you must wake now.”

Dean jolted, his arm jerked the chain harshly and he let out a hiss of pain. He blinked up at Cas blearily. He stood over him imposingly, his expression solemn and eyes guarded. “What the hell man.”  The angel didn’t seem to react. “Really Cas, there’s no reason to chain me down, with you, Sammy and Bobby on guard I’m not going anywhere.”

“And yet you escaped the panic room under our guard.” Castiel reminded him, his voice sounded rougher than usual.

Dean gave him a sheepish smile, “You can’t keep a Winchester locked up.”

“Indeed.” The practiced charm rolled off of Dean, setting Castiel’s teeth on edge. Now was not the time to be charmed. “I do believe you will have difficulty evading me with what I have planned.”

Dean gave another irritated tug at the chains. Given any other context, Dean’s mind would have jumped to a kinky sex joke. Along the lines of Cas tying him up and having his way with him. The harsh intensity in Castiel’s eyes made the words shrivel up on his tongue. It was the same fiery defiant look he had challenged Dean with when he had been taken to the panic room. “Seriously Cas let me go.”

The harsh lines of Castiel’s face faltered for a second. “This is for your own good Dean. You must remain here until you say yes.”

 _The fuck is he on about?_ Dean questioned. “Buddy, you literally just pounded my face for trying to say yes to Michael. Make up your God damned mind!”

Castiel’s face twitched. “Not to Michael. To me.”

Oh, _oh._ What?

Dean swallowed, his eyes darted to the door behind Cas. With his hands tied above him to the headboard, he wasn’t able to reach any lock picking tools on his person. “Are you out of your damn mind? What do you mean ‘yes’ to you?”

Dean watched Cas’ hands ball up, his shoulders shake slightly with restraint. Dean had never truly felt as terrified of Castiel before as he did at that moment, not even their encounter in the barn. “I-I-“ Castiel seemed to choke on his own words, his composure so thoroughly chipped away at, “I want you to consent to being my vessel.”

“Fuck no.” The words blurted out of Dean’s mouth without a second thought. 

Castiel stepped closer to the bed, he raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Dean, this is the way things must be. I’m sorry if you can’t see that.

Dean attempted to kick out at Cas who deftly avoided his flailing legs. “I raised you from perdition. I was the one to cradle your soul, to create your body anew. And you are unhappy are you not?”

“It’s the frickiin’ apocalypse, what is there to be pleased about?” He retorted. Dean’s breath became quicker, he felt sick. How could a trusted ally, no a friend turn on him so maliciously?

Castiel attempted to soothe Dean, gentle fingers ran across the taut muscles of his arm. Dean let out a sound a distress mixed with bewilderment. “So unhappy. I was wrong Dean. You are not selfishly squandering my sacrifices. You are lost and afraid but I will alleviate your burdens.”

“Cas. Stop!”The raw desperation in Castiel’s eyes made his skin tingle, each soft caress felt so deliberate, so powerful.

“I cannot. You have done much for me.” The angel sighed, “Taught me so many things but this role you have been unjustly forced into, I will take it away. I’ll take it all away.” His voice normally so raspy became a pleased croon. “If you are my vessel no one else can touch you, certainly not Michael. Your vessel is one of the most powerful in existence, it would amplify my remaining grace. I would protect your brothers for you.” His hand stopped at the centre of Dean’s chest, “You won’t have to fight or decide any longer, I would care for you.”

Castiel could only feel dismayed, watching his lovely human’s face screw up in disgust. “I thought we were friends Cas, I’m not gonna be your meat suit.”

“You were willing to be Michael’s.” He stated with a flare of anger, “Would you rather entrust your soul to him?”

“It’s not about who I trust. I was willing to give myself to the winged dick so Adam wouldn’t have to, so Michael can toast Lucifer before he gets to Sam.” Dean felt his attempts to be intimidating were very much diminished by shouting threats whilst laid on his back. “You have no reason to want my vessel, you already have one.” Verdant eyes flashed defiantly.

Castiel reached to stroke Dean’s hairline, met with angry resistance as he wrenched his head away. “I have every reason, Dean. You taught me how to feel, to think freely.” He grazed Dean’s bound hands with his fingernails, “This body was the one to pull me from the path of demons, this mind was the one to instruct me as to what was right.” His voice grew softer as he pressed against his chest again, “This heart was the one to call to my own. Your soul screams for oblivion, an end to your pain. I would not grant that Dean. I would only bring you bliss.”

Dean froze underneath Castiel’s questing hands, “I’m pretty sure that being felt up isn’t an integral part of getting possessed.”He tried to jerk away again, “Get off me Cas!”

Castiel’s pulled his hands away reluctantly, “I touch you out of a different kind of necessity.” Sadness passed across his face, “You do not want to be in control, you believe you should have remained dead. I offer you another kind of peace. Perhaps I am to be blamed for raising you in such a manner, I mended your body but your soul carries scars deeper than I can heal. Let me heal you Dean, soul and grace as one I can make you whole.”

The room was beginning to spin, “There-there must be some sort of misunderstanding Cas. I don’t like you like that. I don’t want to do some freaky soul-grace sex fusion thing. Fuck, I know you’re pissed at the stunt I just pulled but your taking this too far, just let me go.”

_Why can’t Dean understand? I’m only doing what is best. Dean doesn’t want to be in control anymore, he was willing to forfeit it to Michael, why can he not do the same for me?_

“It is you who does not understand.” Venom laced his voice, Dean’s constant denial felt like knives. “You touch me and taunt me, you are as captivated by my presence as I am of your own. I would willing give you anything you ask. Your soul begs for death that I cannot grant, for an end. What I offer you is peace and love eternal.”

“Well you can take your peace and stick it up your-“ Castiel’s hand clamped over his mouth.

“Enough. Enough fighting. I will give you what you want. All you have to say is yes.”

Dean bit Cas’ hand, Cas’s disapproving look was the facsimile of a pet owner who had found his dog had peed on the carpet. “Fuck you Cas. We’re team free will, we’re fighting for freedom you asshole. Why would you ever think I’d give in willingly to you?”

“That is a fact you conveniently forgot.”

“If this is some kind of lesson you’re sick in the head.”

“Your mind knows not what your soul desires.” He scanned Dean for a moment, noticing deep red grooves marking his bound wrists. “Why must you fight me?”

“I don’t want this. I don’t want you.”

There was silence. “No.” Castiel shook his head in denial. “You do want me.” The angel was starting to feel panicked, things were not going as well as he had planned, Dean was still resisting him. “You make me feel so many strange things, Dean, I can barely comprehend it. I would not offer this solution if I did not think we could coexist peacefully, happily, my beloved.”

Dean’s eyes widened in astonishment, “Your beloved? You’re delusional. I do not love you, I’ve never loved you.” He muttered vehement denials under his breath. What Dean felt for Castiel was complicated, something he rarely dwelled upon. It certainly was not love, he insisted to himself.

Castiel knelt before his bed, eyes wide and haunted. “You always hurt me with your words. Harsh and unforgiving. But I can see into your soul, the things you hide from yourself. Your desire to give up control, your desire to love and be loved. Yet you allow fear to govern your head and heart. Once they are mine we will not make that mistake.”

This had gone on far enough, Dean was going to call Cas’s bluff. “Sam! Sam!” He shouted as loud as he could. Even he could see the sick parallels between this and calling for his brother when he was on the rack. Castiel didn’t express any alarm at his sudden outburst.

“This room is warded. I didn’t want our union to be interrupted by your family.”

With a handful of words, Dean’s fleeting hope of escape was dashed. There was no way for him to escape the handcuffs and overpower a bloody angel, especially without any help.

Castiel tilted his head in a way Dean had once found endearing, all he could muster now was bitterness. “Do you believe I am unable to take care of you, to please you?” Once again Castiel reached down to caress his face. His fingers trembled as they made contact with smooth satiny skin.  He had ignored his impulses for so long, denied his desire to touch Dean.

"Stop petting me, I’m not a dog.” Castiel had always stood too close, stared at him too long, now he had given himself permission to touch he seemed incapable of stopping. “I don’t want to be taken care of. What do you know about pleasing anyway?” He mocked. “You gonna possess me and pet my soul into submission?”

Castiel’s hands paused, “No Dean, I rebuilt your body. I rejuvenated your flesh, I crafted your organs. I breathed life into your desolate lungs and restored your weeping soul.” Castiel moved away from his face, leaning his elbows on the bed. Warm fingers brushed his stomach, hesitating a moment before dipping under the fabric of the man’s plaid shirt. He ran his fingers up and down, barely making contact. It was enough to cause Dean to tense, for shivers to race up his spine. “I knitted your nerves back together, a spark of my grace set your neurons firing once more.”

The fabric was in the way Castiel decide, he began to tear at the obstructing lower buttons. A delicious expanse of golden flesh was now available to him. Chapped lips pressed against Dean’s stomach, the most delicate of contact was made, butterfly kisses pressed to every available inch, so slowly. Each kiss was like a zap of electricity. Dean shifted restlessly, fighting against the sensation. He refused to admit to himself that he found this pleasant.

 Dean felt conflicted, he definitely did not want this, didn’t want Castiel’s manoeuvre for control. But all of his life he was used to fighting violence with more violence. How did one begin to fight gentleness? Castiel tilted his face up. His cerulean blue eyes shone with adoration. Slightly flushed lips smiled lovingly. “You find this enjoyable.”

He shook his head in denial, “I don’t, it’s not...” Perhaps from time to time, Dean had thought of Castiel like this. He had entertained the thought of watching the stoic angel lose control. Such thoughts were fleeting and dismissed as soon as they arose. But everyone had thoughts like this about their best friend from time to time, right? It didn’t mean he wanted to do this, that he wanted Cas; especially like this.

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment, “Then I should try harder, yes?” He put his weight on to the bed, lifting a leg up and over Dean settling his hands on his shoulders so he could comfortably straddle him on the bed. Now he could face his beloved whose eyes shone brightly with fear. “I’ll show you how good I can make you feel Dean. When we are one you will always feel that way. I will convince you to say yes.”

This time when he tilted his head, he tenderly pressed his lips to Dean’s, the warm pressure was carefully controlled, he wasn’t taking from Dean he was bestowing his affection. The human was frozen in shock and remained unresponsive to Castiel’s ministrations. The angel let out a displeased sound and increased the pressure, willing Dean to yield to him. He began to probe at his mouth with his tongue, questioning prods. He was relentless, running a hand across Dean’s hip caused him to gasp. Using the opportunity Castiel probed his mouth, his clever tongue swiped against Dean’s own. Finally coming to his senses Dean pulled away with dilated pupils. Hot breath fanned across Dean’s face. Castiel continued to smile at him in elation.

By now Dean’s shirt had torn buttons and hung limply from his shoulders, unable to become disentangled from his bound arms.  Castiel continued to stroke up and down Dean’s stomach, hand resting at the centre of his chest and lingering. “Will you say yes?”

Dean’s heart fluttered in his chest like a humming bird’s wings. Part of him wondered where the socially awkward angel had even learned to kiss like that. His pants had started to become uncomfortably tight, it didn’t help that Castiel was literally stretched out on top of him, his own groin resting too close to Dean’s.

“Cas, I’m not gay. I don’t want to fuck you, I don’t want to share a vessel with you.” Dean disliked how breathless he sounded. “Look, I won’t go back to Michael, I’ll find another way. Just let me go.”

Cas’ face contorted in annoyance, such emotional expressions were usually more subtle. “This vessel, Jimmy Novak; he displeases you?”

“This isn’t about whether I think you’re hot or not, this is about you being a creep.” He retorted.

Stubbornly, Castiel kissed him harder, his teeth nipped at Dean’s lip. Soft lips massaged Dean’s; begging, forcing him to respond. This time Dean bit him harshly, Castiel drew back sharply pressing a finger to his bleeding mouth.  The wound closed quickly, the physical damage was clearly not what Castiel had found upsetting.

“Why must you fight me?” He shifted his weight, accidentally grinding back against Dean’s lap making him hold in a moan. “I can see your attraction to me. Even if this were not so, it is not my intention to keep this form.” He looked contemplative, “You often use intercourse as a means of improving your mood.  This puts you in a more placated state.” He nodded to himself, “Perhaps if you are willing to invite me into your body physically you will be more willing to invite me inside in a more metaphysical sense.”

Dean started to struggle again, “We’re not having sex Cas.” His struggling only resulted in him grinding upwards against Cas who let out a surprised gasp at the sudden friction. His eyes darkened and he stared at Dean intently.

“You do not seem unresponsive.” He eased himself down the bed, hovering over the lower portion of Deans’ legs.  He ran one finger across the developing budge in Dean’s worn jeans. “Let me please you.”

“No, no!” Dean tried to keep his legs closed but inhuman strength prevailed.  Castiel unbuttoned and eased the zip down. His eyes were immediately drawn to the small patch of wetness at the front of his tight briefs.  He placed his hand over Deans’ trapped erection and rubbed it slowly, thumb curling underneath in a slow undulating motion. Dean let out a whine of dismay. “Please stop Cas, I don’t want this.”

“Give me permission.” He insisted firmly, pressing the palm of his hand down harder. Dean could barely stop himself from trying to thrust up into it. “Give in.” Castiel seemed more hesitant to kiss Dean after the biting incident and instead latched onto his neck. His tongue laved over the exposed skin, sucking bruising marks on to it.

Dean forced himself to be still, refusing to respond to the heat and the pressure, the desire beginning to coil in his groin. Castiel pulled away looking frustrated, squinting at him. “You need more.” A statement that sent horrified thrills rushing through Dean. This time he completely removed Dean’s jeans, pulling them from resisting legs. Dean’s briefs were the next to go.

The human’s member twitched, curving against his stomach. And yet he was not yet aroused enough for Castiel’s liking. He rested an arm over Dean’s legs pinning them in place. The other hand gently lifted Dean’s erection. Fluid was beginning to bead at the tip. Castiel let his tongue swipe against the fluid, revelling in the quiet groan Dean issued. His mouth descended further sucking on the head before leaning back to observe Dean. Dean’s thighs were now trembling and his eyes were resolutely shut.

 _He’s playing a game. I will make him respond._ He had had enough of Dean’s games. Determinedly he forced Dean’s erection into his mouth, relaxing his throat, his muscles seized up in shock, unused to the obstruction.  He would not pull back, he would make Dean feel good. He suppressed his human impulses to choke and reject Dean, pushing more of Dean down his throat, muscles milking Dean’s straining member. He stimulated the base of Dean’s member with his hand, a counterpoint to his relentless sucking and swallowing. He could feel Dean swell, could feel pre-come leaking down his throat. Reluctantly he pulled away.

Dean made a noise between a whine and a sigh. His hands were balled up into fists, held resolute by the handcuffs. “Open your eyes, Dean.” Dean shook his head. He reached for Dean’s cock, squeezing it harshly, Dean’s eyes flew open. “That’s right,” He cooed, “Keep looking at me.” This time he used his mouth to suckle his nipples, tiny buds blooming red under his attention. It felt good to do this, to watch Dean being slowly taken apart. “Does this feel good?” He continued to stroke Dean’s shaft, to trace the bulging veins and run a finger over his plush head now slippery wet. He felt Dean tense up, felt his cock surge. Castiel’s hand clamped around the base, smiling at Dean’s choked cry, “Not yet my love, soon.” Dean tried desperately to rein in control of his body, to think of unappealing thoughts like Bobby in his underwear, of Lucifer killing his brother. His erection flagged slightly but all it took was another brush of Castiel’s hands and a warm tingle to flood his cock before it twitched to life again.

“You’re cheating.” Dean bit out harshly, “You’re making me want it.” Castiel was using his grace to arouse him.

Castiel flicked at one of his nipples, “Say yes Dean or I shall have to demonstrate further.”

“Fuck you!”

A tiny smile crossed Cas’ face, “On the contrary...” Keeping one hand on his flushed erection, the other sought out the crevice Dean was trying to hide. He sent sparks of grace rushing through Dean’s thighs, willing them to relax, willing Dean’s body to bend to his will. The heated surges made Dean go lax, limbs resting tiredly on the bed. “That’s better. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” A finger gently traced his hole, testing the tightness there. Cas made a wriggling motion with his hand manifesting a viscous substance. Dean wanted to laugh hysterically, he was making lube. Pressing one finger into Dean he shuddered slightly, he was finally going to get what he wanted. Castiel’s own erection had been ignored throughout the proceedings, pressed hard against his dress slacks. He ached to be inside of Dean, his body felt delirious with it, so flushed and wanting.

Steadily he added another finger, searching for just the right spot. Dean jolted, breathing quickly. Castiel repeated the motion, crooking two fingers against a spot deep inside of Dean. It became so much easier to prepare Dean when he was victim to his own arousal, twisting and swearing, writhing against the sheets. He scissored his fingers, adding a third.  Dean was ready.

“Ask me, Dean. Ask me to enter you.”

Dean trembled, he was so turned on, erection throbbing violently in Castiel’s grasp. Cas rubbed against that spot again, sending flashes of pleasure ricocheting inside of him. He’d never done this before. Didn’t want to do this, he just wanted a relief from the pressure. “No.” He managed to force out.

Castiel looked so disappointed, his eyebrows drew tight and eyes were so sad. “You must say yes.” Now his eyes were lit with blinding light radiating from them. He started to kiss Dean again, forcing his tongue down Dean’s throat, feeding his own grace to Dean; his human’s struggles grew weaker. His lips shifted to nip at Dean’s jawline his hands once again stroking down Dean’s body. When he ceased Dean let out a sound of contentment, his eyes were glassy and his mouth was curved up in a lazy smile.

Whilst Dean was momentarily subdued, Castiel traced shapes across Dean’s abdomen, painted sigils over his heart with his finger. When each looping symbol was complete it blazed golden beneath Dean’s skin. Castiel was overcome with Dean’s beauty.

_Trust, love, submission, need, desire_

Castiel forced his words, his own helpless longing into Dean.  He didn’t want to have to do it like this, he wanted Dean to willingly accept him. He had no other choice.

As the last of the words faded Castiel curved his hand under Dean’s chin, tilting his head up. “How do you feel Dean?”

Dean couldn’t remember why this was wrong. All he could feel was the constant thrum of pleasure, the sparks of heat which were coiled inside of him. He felt safe, content. “Mmm, feels good Cas.” He breathed out heavily. Perhaps the muddiness of his mind should have alarmed him, there were distinct spots in his mind which were oddly blank. Shouldn’t he be doing something right now? The heady lust in Castiel’s eyes created a responding spark in Dean. He could feel how much Castiel loved him, he knew how good he could feel if he gave in He couldn’t remember why he would even want to resist.

Castiel rubbed his cock slowly, his hand slick with Dean’s pre-come, “Would you like more?” At Dean’s dazed nod he increased the speed of his hand bringing Dean to the edge. His cock was so hard, so swollen for Castiel, teasingly he pinched at Dean’s head, running a nail over the sensitive flesh. Abruptly he let go, ignoring Dean’s dismayed cries.

“I can make you feel even better Dean.” His hand wandered back to his human’s hole, it fluttered at his intrusion but offered less resistance allowing Cas to tease his prostate, rub punishing circles over it and to draw away.

He climbed off the bed, smiling as Dean strained upwards, unwilling to lose contact. “Hush my love.” Now Castiel was the one with rapidly dwindling self-control, he revelled in Dean’s attentive gaze, watching his lovely human stare back at him with flushed cheeks as he stripped away his clothing. Now they were equal. Castiel’s own member strained upwards, leaking uncontrollably, he had not been detached throughout preparing Dean. Resuming his position on the bed on top of Dean he urged Dean to wrap his legs around him, exposing him to Castiel’s hungry eyes. "Look what you've done to me."

Slowly, so very slowly Castiel rubbed his erection against Dan’s hole, teasing him, testing him.”Do you want me to enter you, Dean?” Hot hands cupped the back of Dean’s neck, feeding him another grace infused kiss leaving the poor man dizzy with desire.

“Want you.” Dean murmured incoherently. He pressed back against Castiel, feeling so empty. All of his nerves were alight with lust. He couldn’t remember why this was a bad idea. He was consumed single-mindedly with wanting Castiel. Craving his hands on his skin, his mouth on his neck, he wanted him inside.

“Say yes Dean.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. Castiel’s grace would be too diminished to keep Dean in a hazy and willing state for much longer.

“Yeah, Cas. Want you inside.” Dean managed to stutter out.

Joy rose inside of Castiel, he planted one last kiss on Dean’s blissed-out face. “Thank you, beloved.”

If he had wanted to he could have possessed Dean in that instant. But he would indulge Dean, make Dean feel good as a reward. Deep down Castiel knew that it would be himself he was indulging.

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips tightly and pushed forward. _Oh,_ Dean was so hot, his clinging passage swallowed the sensitive head of Castiel’s member. He stopped, giving Dean time to adjust to his intrusion. His human’s mesmerising eyes were fixed on him as he tried his best to relax for Castiel. He pressed in deeper, relishing in Dean’s breathy whimpers.

He was filling Dean up from within using his vessel. Castiel had never known bliss like this in mortal flesh. His erection shifted inside of Dean, his head resting against his prostate firmly. Castiel’s hips twitched, eager to begin moving, eager to make Dean feel good. “My love, how wonderful you are to accept me.” His voice was filled with reverence. Carefully he pulled out a few inches to press back in as deep as possible. Castiel let out a groan he hadn’t anticipated how much he would enjoy union of the flesh.

“Please,” Dean pleaded, “Please touch me.” Castiel was unable to deny him, his hands roamed over his form eagerly, mapping out each sensitive spot and setting it alight. Dean started to twist his wrists, pulling at the cuffs. “Let me touch you.”

Castiel paused in his slow, methodical thrusts, adjusting to being within Dean. Could he risk unbinding Dean’s hands? Dean pouted so prettily with swollen lips, he seemed too dazed and incoherent for it to be a ploy.

Castiel reached forward, his torso pressing against Dean’s own to tap the cuffs.  This was enough for them to fall open. Gratefully Dean latched on to Castiel grabbing fistfuls of his dark hair. He pulled Cas’ mouth closer to his own, nibbling coyly at the angel’s lips before being granted entrance willingly. Dean was a much more experienced kisser, Castiel acknowledged. He surrendered to his beloved’s attention, opening his mouth wider and letting Dean explore his mouth with his tongue.

Castiel pushed Dean back down on the bed, holding him in place as he started to thrust harder. “You feel so good, Dean.” He muttered after pulling his head back to observe Dean. “Tell, me how you feel.” He ordered. His body slid against Dean’s coated in a thin sheen of their sweat, he lapped at the salty tang of Dean’s skin

Dean made a meek sound of embarrassment, he pressed his face into the crook of Cas’s shoulder to hide his face. Cas wouldn’t allow it. He eased his thrusts, unable to fully pull out of the wonderful warmth of Dean’s body. Now he nudged Dean’s prostate gently, applying barely enough pressure to satisfy Dean. “Tell me Dean, if not I’ll assume you want me to stop.” His eyes shone with lust. His teasing was unnecessary. Yet Castiel had suffered too long from Dean’s refusals and denials, now he would take all he could

Castiel sighed at Dean’s stubbornness. He gave a particularly vicious thrust, his cock leaked steadily within Dean. He gave a moan of pleasure as Dean clenched tightly around him. With great reluctance he pulled out, nudging Dean’s entrance with his slick head while toying with his rosy nipples.

“No!” Dean protested. He grappled with Castiel’s back, digging sharp nails into his flesh and tried to urge him back inside, thrusting his hips up helplessly. Castiel laughed at Dean’s frustrated attempts.

“If you want me back inside, then tell me how good you feel.” He crooned into Dean’s ear, he sucked on his earlobe releasing it slowly. “Tell me how much you want me.”

Dean trembled. His mind screamed at him, a confusing flurry of thoughts. _Push him away, pull him closer._ He couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t wanted Castiel, wanted to be in his arms in his bed.  Hesitantly he faced Cas, his lover’s expectant look sent surges of arousal flooding through him. Each of his attempted thrusts against Castiel’s warm body was thwarted with a humouring look. Castiel could wait, he was used to waiting.

Castiel thrust between Dean’s legs, taking pleasure from Dean’s body while denying him the same. The slick heat of Castiel pressing too close but not close enough became too much for Dean. Cas fisted his cock again ensuring he didn’t have a moment of respite to regain control.

“Please, Cas.” He whispered. The angel rutted against his front harder. His eyes tracked Dean’s attempt to touch his own cock. With a disapproving look, he pinned Dean’s hands behind his head. 

“Tell me.” He murmured, voice heavy with desire.

Dean groaned, “You make me feel good.”

Castiel nudged his cock into Dean’s opening, only letting his blunt head rest inside. “Is that all?” He teased.

“Feel sa-safe” He stuttered. His voice hitched at the intrusion, willing Castiel to go deeper. “Want this always.”

Castiel was ecstatic, his beloved Dean was accepting him. His mouth descended on Dean, drawing him into another ravaging kiss. He was too impatient to keep Dean begging despite how much he enjoyed it. He shoved all of the way inside, as deep as he could go. Dean’s silken walls clung to him welcomingly, squeezing his length rhythmically. Dean would never deny him again, he would always belong within Dean.

Dean’s hands went to Castiel’s hair again, tangling in matted locks. He was drowning in Cas, urging more and more of Cas into him. His hot length filled him perfectly, slamming inside brutally. He didn't want this to end.

Castiel’s thrusts started to become less coordinated. He tore his mouth from Dean’s in order to listen to the pretty sighs and whimpers from his human. He was so close, the gathering heat built inside to an overwhelming level. Reaching for Dean’s cock he stroked him quickly. Dean wouldn’t be able to take much more.

“Come for me, Dean.” He hissed out, “Show me how much you enjoy what I’m doing to you.”

For a terrifying second clarity returned to Dean. His glazed over eyes sharpened as he became cognisant of his activities. Castiel was surrounding him, holding him down without mercy. “Cas, stop!” He choked out. His body was strung too tightly, teetering on the edge of the abyss. All of his control was gone.

Castiel grimaced at Dean’s rejection, slamming into him harder chasing the end of his own rapture. Dean couldn’t stop his body clenching hard around Cas, from meeting his thrusts.

Castiel held a determined glint in his eyes. “It’s too late my love, you’re already mine.” With that, he buried himself as deep as possible. Heat surged within Dean, incredible warmth filling him up inside. Castiel rode out his orgasm, rutting in harder, deeper, he couldn’t get close enough. His vessel’s essence filled Dean up, marking him. Dean shuddered and came helplessly against Cas’ stomach. He kept thrusting up against Castiel, riding out the aftershocks.  The angel let him, holding him close and keeping his spent member trapped inside.

Immediately Castiel latched his mouth on to Dean who still gasped for breath. He wasn’t kissing Dean. Castiel released his grip on Jimmy Novak’s form; all that he was, the culmination of his being, he let it pour into Dean. He would give Dean everything. Dean deserved everything.

Dean lay still as Castiel’s former body rested on top of his becoming emptier by the second. Fiery tendrils spread down his throat, clawing at his insides. Vines wound their way around his chest, they coiled possessively over his heart and threaded through his bones. They sought out every inch of his insides making themselves at home. He blazed with the strange fire that was Castiel. Absently he wondered if this was what a forest felt like, completely defenceless against roaring flames, consuming their vulnerable target.

He panicked, he couldn’t move at all. He tried to fight the invading flames. Yet the flames refused to harm him.  Suddenly calmness, peace suffused his fearful body.  A familiar presence was wrapped around him.

 **“Dean.”** His name rang through his own head. **“It’s okay.”**

Dean tried to struggle, his body didn’t respond to his attempts. More waves of calm descended enveloping him. There was no way any of this was okay. What had he done? How had he given in to Cas?

Without his consent, his body sat up. He felt his body dislodge Castiel and rest the empty vessel beside him. Except that wasn’t Castiel’s body anymore. Castiel was with him. Dean’s body stretched and stood up from the bed, finally removing what remained of his shirt. His naked body approached the mirror, it was disconcerting to only observe. Dean met his own green eyes in the mirror. An unfamiliar, content expression was spread across his face.

“Dean.” This time his name was spoken aloud. In his own voice no less. Not his voice, Cas’s voice. Castiel moved their hand, _his hand_ up to caress Dean’s face. “I know you’re scared.” He uttered softly, “But, I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Castiel trailed Dean’s hand down their chest, mapping out the toned planes. The hand continued following the soft trail of hair down to his cock. With a few strokes, Dean’s member filled out quickly. Castiel kept his touches gentle and maintained eye contact with his reflections.

 **“Get out Cas!”** Dean’s own words didn’t escape his mouth, he watched the corners turn down and his eyebrows furrow in a distinctly Castiel like fashion.

“You already gave me permission Dean.” Castiel reminded, there was a strange echo of sorts as the words Castiel said out loud resounded within his head. Castiel rubbed a thumb over his heavy balls and traced thick veins up to the head of his cock. Dean couldn’t stop the movements of Castiel’s hands, his hands. Castiel ran a finger over the head of his cock, spreading pre-come down the shaft and started to thrust into his fist properly. “Do you want me to make us come again, Dean?”

How could Castiel still be playing this twisted game? Dean wondered. **“I want you to stop. You tricked me Cas.”**

“I call it, utilising my resources.” Castiel’s voice hitched in the middle, clearly enjoying being able to touch Dean’s body freely. “You wanted this Dean, I just helped you see what you wanted without all of your second-guessing. You denied how much you wanted this but now I am within you I can tell how good this makes you feel.” Castiel rubbed small circles against their urethra, his other hand reached for Dean’s entrance, still slick and open from Castiel’s release. Two fingers burrowed deep, striking their prostate.

Castiel came with a moan, eyes defiantly watching their reflection, knowing Dean was staring back through their shared eyes. The pleasure was no less intense for Dean, endorphins buzzed through their body. Whatever disconnect kept Dean’s mind from controlling his body did not prevent him from sharing the physical sensations Castiel evoked.

Dean felt shame well up inside. He hadn’t even sacrificed himself to Michael to save his brothers. He was Castiel’s puppet. He was weak.

Castiel’s grace flickered around him, tugging at his bitter soul. “I promised I would make you feel good Dean. You don’t have to make decisions anymore, you don’t have to fight.” Come stained fingers were sucked into his mouth and he lapped them clean. “I will only share pleasure with you. You will never feel pain again, not cold nor hunger.”

**“What about the apocalypse Cas? How does this help us stop Lucifer?”**

Castiel’s grace tugged harder at his soul. It wasn’t enough to invade his body, it wanted more. “Michael will be unable to claim this vessel. We are bound so closely grace and soul that should he attempt removal you would be irreversibly damaged. As the ultimate vessel and the soul of the Righteous Man, we have access to a great deal of power.”

 **“You mean you have lots of power.”** Dean snarled at him.

Dean watched his head tilt to the side, an innocent confused expression painted across his face. “All I have done is for you Dean. We will remain together always.” It was highly disappointing that Dean was resisting him again. Castiel knew with time Dean would see he was doing what was best for him. Dean would come to appreciate his actions.

Dean gave another attempt at forcing his arms to move. Even making his little finger twitch would be a victory. He felt Castiel’s amusement at the edge of his mind. **“This is wrong Cas, you’re better than this.”** Dean couldn’t even think about what they had done together, what Castiel had made them do.

 “You’re frustrated. This must be strange for you.” Castiel acknowledged. “You are needlessly distressing yourself.” Castiel made Dean’s hands rub his too sensitive nipples. He pinched one and sighed feeling the echoes of Dean’s own reluctant pleasure. Dean couldn’t stop his body from responding, from eagerly accepting Castiel’s attention. “Until you adjust I’ll make sure you feel satisfied.”

The tendrils of grace that had been tugging at his soul, now constricted around the poor thing. He could feel more of Cas, his desire, his love being scorched into his soul. Dean had thought his soul would be safe from Castiel’s possession. He was clearly wrong. Dean was floating in ecstasy, warm waves of bliss flooded through his caged soul. How could something so wrong feel this good? Dean’s awareness of his own body was fading as he gave into Castiel’s grace, each tender brush was a soft kiss against his feeble soul.

A wide smile broke across Dean’s face. Castiel kept Dean’s soul buried deep inside of his grace where it would be safe. He had cradled Dean like this when he liberated him from hell. This was where Dean belonged, within his eternal embrace.

“I’ve got you, Dean. We’re going to be so happy together.”


End file.
